Three's A Crowd
by PKatt19
Summary: One-shot WHN for "I Love You Molly McGraw" Daniel's plan to help his lovelorn brother deal with his loss ends with Crane inebriated and Daniel guarding a hurtful secret.


**NOTES:** A one-shot from one of my favorite episodes (I'm a sucker for a love-sick Crane sigh) and a much needed break from the heaviness of "Light". Thanks to **May **for being a pushy cheerleader (that's a good thing!) and the voice of sanity and reason throughout this story. I'm so lucky to have the best beta ever!

* * *

**Three's A Crowd**

(WHN for ILYMM)

* * *

Daniel had never seen Crane this drunk. A little loopy after a few beers but never truly intoxicated. Like he certainly was now.

Then again big brother had never had his heart broken this badly before.

Daniel couldn't believe he hadn't realized how serious Crane was about Molly. He'd helped his brother write the girl a love song for heaven's sake; watched him get all goofy and tongue-tied whenever she came around. Crane did have a tendency to fall fast and hard, but Molly had been different. Daniel wanted to blame his lack of vision on the added chaos of worrying about Evan and Diablo.

Then again maybe he just hadn't wanted to see it.

"Hey, partner, it's late, we need to go home." Daniel put a hand on Crane's back as he attempted to ease his brother off the bar stool.

Crane looked at him like he had no intention of going anywhere.

"You go on." Crane motioned toward the bartender with a shaky hand. "I'll catch a ride with my friend Jake here."

Despite the passionate and one-sided conversation about the drawbacks of women Crane had aimed toward the man for the past two hours, Daniel doubted Jake even knew Crane's first name much less wanted to drive the drunk patron home.

"Sorry, buddy, we're a team. Where I go, you go."

Crane smiled, slinging a lanky arm around Daniel's neck and pulling him close. "That's right, baby brother."

The grip tightened as Crane addressed the bartender again. "This is my best friend in the whole world. I gotta make sure he gets home safe."

"Okay, Crane, I know." Daniel peeled his brother's arm from his neck and pushed Crane's empty glass out of the way. "And your best friend needs to get you out of here before he has to carry you."

Daniel swung the stool Crane resided on around, catching his brother as he stumbled off his seat.

Crane laughed, the stench of alcohol wafting heavily between them as Crane pitched forward, the momentum and the extra weight sending Daniel stumbling backwards.

"Whoa! Are you drunk?" Crane asked, giggling as Daniel fought to regain his balance, praying they could make it to the truck before his brother passed out cold.

"Goodbye my good man," Crane saluted the bartender then put a shaky finger to his lips and whispered a little too loudly. "My brother's drunk - shhhhh, don't tell dad."

The man shook his head and turned away, apparently glad to be rid of them both.

Daniel struggled to lead his brother across the room, wondering how Crane could have gained twenty pounds since they'd walked in the place. He looked around for a familiar face that might give him a hand, but since they didn't host live music here Daniel had never had a reason to set foot inside before. Which meant no one knew him either. Daniel realized that he was actually relieved his friends weren't around to watch Crane's loss of control. Big brother would be mortified enough. Of course that was a mixed blessing since it meant he was truly on his own with his wobbly burden.

"C'mon, Crane, keep walking."

Except Crane had other ideas. Mainly a cute brunette leaning against the bar who made the mistake of smiling at them.

"Wait, Danny, wait." Crane called out and tried to turn around as Daniel pulled him past the girl.

Daniel had built up just enough momentum to get them across the floor and outside. He wasn't about to stop for fear Crane would hit the ground and take his little brother right along with him.

"She's not your type. Keep moving."

No, he had never seen Crane like this.

Brian, sure, more than once and he didn't like it with him either. Brian was a brawler drunk. Of course Brian was a brawler sober too. The only thing that changed was when he'd had too many Brian didn't exactly weigh the odds very well.

Crane though, he was a moody drunk. Deliriously happy one minute, then almost crying in his beer the next. Daniel hated to see his so in-control sibling lose it like this.

As if on cue, Crane's demeanor turned sad again once they hit the night air. "I'm sorry, Danny." Crane's words slurred as he stumbled, grabbing Daniel's arm as his toe caught on a cracked piece of pavement. "I suck at this."

"You'll be fine in the morning." Daniel felt the need to offer a little reassurance even though he knew first-hand Crane's predicament would only get worse come tomorrow. Daniel had only gotten seriously drunk once; the night of his eighteenth birthday. After a morning of barfing his guts up, a headache from hell and the wrath of Adam, Daniel decided moderation was a good choice. Now he felt guilty for not stopping Crane about five glasses and three shots ago. Not only for his brother's potential misery, but because Crane would have to explain to Adam tomorrow why he was stopping every five minutes to puke in the grass.

As much as Adam let Crane slide on a lot of things that got Daniel and the younger ones a grade A ass-chewing, getting shit-faced was not on the list of acceptable behaviors for any of them in Adam's eyes.

Of course Daniel had a more pressing problem right now. Like opening the door of their old truck while trying to keep his intoxicated brother from dropping like a sack of wet sand. Daniel propped Crane against the side of the vehicle, trying to hold him upright with one hand and wrench open the passenger door with the other.

"You're such a good brother."

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh as Crane patted him on the head then tried to crawl in the cab on his own.

"Wait a minute, partner."

Daniel wished Crane would just stop trying to help, but a drunk Crane was still a polite Crane. He tried to put one leg in and instead toppled against Daniel hard enough to throw them both off balance and Crane landed hard on top of his sibling.

"Damn it, Crane!" Daniel shoved him off and got up. He was definitely seeing the virtues of sobriety right about now.

"Oops." Crane giggled - happy Crane making another appearance. Daniel helped him to his feet and Crane gripped his brother's arm like a vice as he tried again to get into the truck.

This time Daniel pushed him into the seat, grabbing him with one arm as Crane swayed and nearly fell out again. As soon as Crane leaned away from the door Daniel slammed it shut. He leaned forward, rubbing sweaty palms along the top of his jeans as he tried to catch his breath. A solid thud made Daniel look up in time to see his brother's head flat against the glass.

"I am so never taking you anywhere again. Ever."

Daniel took in another deep breath and made his way around to the driver's seat. Crane still lay slumped against the window where he'd landed.

"You okay?" Daniel reached over and slapped his brother's leg.

Crane nodded and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I'm great."

Back to melancholy Crane. Daniel was afraid the poor guy was gonna get whiplash from the sudden mood swings. Daniel could tell even in the faint glow of the flood lights in the parking lot that Crane was trembling. The night chill and overindulgence of alcohol taking their toll on his broken hearted brother.

Damn he hated seeing any of his brothers hurting and wished he knew what to do. He'd become pretty good at soothing his younger brothers, even Evan every now and then, but the ones above him were a mystery.

Even Crane. They had shared almost everything their whole lives, Crane was the one he turned to, the one he could always count on to understand whatever crisis came along. He was older, he'd experienced things that were foreign to Daniel and while there were still times he made his role as big brother crystal clear he also had a knack of making Daniel feel like an equal. It made him feel privileged that Crane willingly confided in him, but he still felt totally inadequate to offer advice. All he could do was offer a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen, because whatever Crane was going through now Daniel didn't have the foggiest clue how to deal with.

"Hey man, this was supposed to cheer you up. Sorry."

Crane didn't answer and Daniel figured he probably hadn't even heard him. This night was probably a dumb idea anyway. Daniel wasn't naïve enough to pretend his limited knowledge with high school girls could equate with his brother's feelings for Molly. And he wouldn't trivialize Crane's anguish by assuming he knew what he was going through. Daniel had hoped just hanging out with him would be enough to take his mind off his troubles for a few hours. Show Crane he cared and was at least trying to help.

As he'd turned onto the long drive leading home, Daniel sensed Crane had already begun to sober. His lack of conversation and the thoughtful tilt of his head as he stared out the window told Daniel his brother had let the sorrow take over. Apparently giddy Crane had retired for the night.

"I'll do your chores in the morning, you might wanna get some rest before Adam sees you."

Crane turned toward him and Daniel could see the slight smile crossing his lips in the faint moonlight. "You don't have to do that. Getting drunk was my fault, not yours."

"Yeah, well, checking out a new pub on a work night was my idea, so it kinda is."

"You were just trying to help." Crane said, his voice soft and understanding. "And I appreciate that."

A wave of warmth washed over Daniel. At least Crane knew his intentions were noble. He only hoped big brother would be as appreciative come morning.

* * *

The familiar rhythm of the old International almost lulled Crane to sleep, but the sloshing in his gut refused to let him rest. Crane felt like a colossal ass for his behavior tonight. But the alcohol burning his throat had felt so much better than the aching in his heart that he didn't want to stop. That comforting buzz in his head had kept the truth at bay, at least for a little while.

It wasn't like he hadn't survived failed relationships before, Crane'd had plenty of them from high school up until he left Davis. But those had almost always been his doing, his choice to end. He knew if he ever said that out loud it would sound conceited or arrogant and he was certainly neither. He was just young and trying to figure out what he did, or didn't, want in a future bride.

The key word being 'future'.

Crane had already been neck-deep in a struggling ranch and six very important obligations back then. Still was. Responsibilities that those career-minded college girls weren't even remotely ready for. Crane knew it was going to take someone awfully special, not to mention crazy, to volunteer to be a part of his chaotic life.

Like the lady his brother had found.

And Crane was willing to hold out until his right girl came along.

Molly McGraw had been perfect. She had gotten to him from the moment she walked up the front lawn. He had been drawn to her blonde hair and big eyes, and well, a few other attributes. But Molly's strong-will and drive had sealed the deal. He'd always been attracted to women that were smart, opinionated and independent. Attributes his mother had not only taught him to appreciate, but possessed herself.

It didn't matter that Molly had only been in his life for two weeks; it had felt like a lifetime. And now everything around this ranch reminded him of her. Crane could see her at the dinner table, beside him in the Jeep, standing in the barn. The smell of hay and horses would remind him how much he missed her. Crane knew she would laugh hysterically over that one. Another reason he loved her so much.

And missed her so fiercely.

Of course, they'd both promised to keep in touch, planning visits next Christmas and over the summer. But Crane had never been naïve. He knew how time and distance treated relationships, that the lack of physicality would certainly get in the way until they eventually stopped calling or even thinking about each other anymore.

Hell, he wouldn't blame her if she just went ahead and washed her hands of the immature idiot who'd tried to stomp on her dreams. Eventually Crane had seen the error in his ways. Molly was gifted, dedicated and passionate about her career choice and he'd had no right to hold her back. Or make her feel guilty.

Yep, he was a selfish cretin.

And not just to Molly.

Crane glanced over at the kid driving, the dim light from the instrument panel keeping his features hidden. Not that Crane actually needed to see Daniel's face to know he was feeling like he'd let big brother down. And Crane felt selfish for that too. This night had been Daniel's idea, a plan to cheer him up for a few hours. Crane had gone along with it because since Molly had left nearly a week ago he hadn't exactly been a pleasure to live with. Sure he'd apologized for jumping on Daniel that night Molly told him about her internship, but he hadn't exactly been 'brother of the year' since then either. In fact Crane had been a moping mess who was so concerned about his own misery that he hadn't paid attention to how his moods were affecting everyone around him. How much he'd pushed his brothers aside. Especially his roommate, writing partner and best friend.

Yep, selfish cretin was about the nicest thing he could call himself right now.

Crane needed to apologize, promise he'd do better. That he would be there when the guys needed him. When Daniel needed him. Wasn't that what he'd told Molly when she'd invited him to come with her? That he had a responsibility to the ranch and his brothers that took precedence over everything else. And he wouldn't abandon his family, not even for her.

His head throbbed and his cluttered mind couldn't seem to come up with words strong enough to express how sorry he was. Wasn't sure how to let Daniel know that he'd accepted that Molly was gone. Maybe for good, maybe not. But no amount of wishing things were different or even a steady supply of cold drafts could change that. It was time to live up to his responsibilities here, at home.

A small smile creased Crane's lips as he reached out and squeezed Daniel's neck. The kid stiffened in surprise, then immediately relaxed. The tension in his shoulders eased and even though Crane couldn't see his brother's face, he knew Daniel was grinning too.

Crane felt the weight pressing against his heart lift. He didn't need words to know that he'd been forgiven.

* * *

Daniel was breathing hard by the time he deposited Crane on his bed. One more step and his back would have cracked in two. His brother might be thin, Hannah had gone so far as to call him skinny, but every ounce was muscle and beanpole or not he was deceivingly heavy. Daniel figured Hannah wouldn't keep trying to fatten him up if she had to lug him up an endless flight of stairs.

"Thanks." Crane said, making a clumsy attempt to pat Daniel on the arm.

"You need anything? Water, a bucket, a bullet?" The words were light but from the pain etched across big brother's brow and the paleness of his lips Daniel knew that he was probably going to need that bucket.

"Maybe I should just sleep in the john." Crane's eyes closed and his head sunk deeper into his pillow. Despite his joke Daniel knew his sibling wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"I'll get the bucket."

Daniel helped Crane roll onto his side, just in case the mixture of beer and whiskey called before he got back.

"You **are **a good brother." Crane mumbled into the pillowcase. Daniel didn't answer, slipping out into the hallway as shame burned his cheeks.

Daniel didn't feel like a good brother at all. Not when he was thanking his lucky stars that Molly McGraw was over two thousand miles away.

Adam had come out to the barn that night Diablo was so sick, to explain why Crane had exploded at him. Daniel had gone from being angry with Crane to terrified that he would lose him. Afraid his love-struck brother might decide Molly was more important than the ranch or his brothers.

Daniel didn't want to believe Crane would abandon them, but love could twist a person in knots and make them do stupid and even destructive things sometimes.

So he'd heard.

Seeing Crane come back home after he'd taken her to the airport had settled Daniel's nerves and filled him with relief. Crane had chosen them.

No, Daniel wouldn't exactly call himself a good brother when he'd rather see Crane suffer than not have him here at all.

Daniel rummaged through the kitchen, trying to be quiet and not wake his sleeping brothers in the living room. He grabbed the bucket under the sink. With seven boys in a household there was a good chance one of them was gonna need it sooner or later. He found the Tylenol and filled a large glass with ice water and padded silently back up to his room.

Crane hadn't moved and Daniel thought he had already fallen asleep.

"I loved her, Danny."

The voice was scratchy but definitely sober now and Daniel winced at the sorrow behind it. And the stabbing guilt in his heart as his mind created its own response. _I'm glad you love us more._

The silent confession evaporated as he tried to come up with a more reasonable answer.

"I know, man, I'm sorry."

It was all he could say without his own voice cracking, without risking exposing the lie that he wasn't all that sorry. Not for her being gone anyway.

"I woulda married her," Crane said, his voice heavy with emotion. "Maybe I should have."

The thought of his closest brother marrying and moving over a thousand miles away stole Daniel's breath. He had to be careful of what he said, how he reacted, even what he was thinking because Crane could read him like a Michener novel. And Daniel was sure that the truth of how grateful he was that Crane hadn't taken that route would hurt his brother almost as much as Molly leaving had.

Hell, he'd only had Crane back a little over a year. Daniel wasn't ready to lose him again, not to college or to a wife.

"Here, you think you can hold these down?" Daniel held up the pill bottle as he set the glass on the nightstand.

Crane nodded, suddenly stopping and squeezing his eyes tight against the obvious headache. One caused by more than too much alcohol and too much heartache.

Big brother wasn't the only McFadden who could read.

Daniel helped him raise up enough to swallow the pills, steadying the glass in Crane's shaky hand while he held his wavering sibling upright.

"Thanks, kid."

He eased Crane back onto the bed, his vision blurring as he glimpsed the tears in his brother's eyes. Crane forced a thin smile and reached up and tousled Daniel's hair. "Have I told you what a good brother you are?"

"Too many times." Daniel answered, the knife twisting deeper. He awkwardly backed away as Crane's heavy eyelids eased shut and his arm flopped back across the mattress.

"No, you're the good one." Daniel said softly, blinking back the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes before whispering, "The best."

* * *

Daniel awoke with a start, slapping urgently at the annoying buzzing next to his ear. Their alarm clock. He remembered now, he'd set the thing for four a.m., giving himself plenty of time to do his own chores as well as Crane's. It was the least he could do. Lord knew his brother had covered for him more times than he could count.

More times than he deserved.

He stretched, trying to make his weary and sleep-deprived body ignore the fact it wasn't yet light out. Daniel wanted to crawl back under the covers so badly, but he was doing this for Crane.

Daniel flipped the switch to the lamp, tilting the shade so the glaring bulb wouldn't shine in his brother's face. Crane's soft snores sounded normal enough and Daniel turned the lamp off again, afraid the glow might rouse him too soon.

Even in near total darkness Daniel didn't have any trouble finding his way around. He'd been in this room for as far back as he could remember and truth was it hadn't changed that much from when he was three. The décor, the walls and what hung in the armoire had all changed, but aside from that, it was the same layout.

And the same brother across from him. His ready-made best friend, defender and confidant since the day Daniel was born.

He pulled on his jeans, and slipped into a flannel shirt, his body shivering in the cool room. A familiar sense of comfort enveloping him as he watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest etched in the shadows. He might be an adult now, but Daniel still needed his family. Especially Crane.

And Daniel wasn't ready to give up his closest ally or share him with anyone but his own siblings.

Selfish.

Like he'd been when Crane told him he was going to Davis.

Of course Daniel had been just a kid back then, terrified of losing his closest brother just as he had his parents. A desperate kid that had done his best to make Crane feel guilty for leaving. But his ploy hadn't worked and that had sent him into another tailspin of overwhelming loss and abandonment.

At least for a while.

Crane had made sure to come home at least every other weekend and in his absence Daniel had learned to figure things out on his own; and how to lean on his other brothers some too. He still missed Crane, but Daniel learned he could survive without him. Not that he wanted to for a while, but just the knowledge that he could do it made him feel powerful and independent

Crane had told him he'd become self-reliant; and that he was damn proud of him. A smile crossed Daniel's lips as the emotions from the night Crane returned home surfaced again. Daniel had been ecstatic to have Crane back in their room, back home for good. All of them under the same roof. Relief finally replacing the lingering worry that had torn at Daniel every time he'd looked at the empty bed across from him.

The same relief he felt now, knowing Crane was home to stay. For now anyway.

Daniel had always known that someday Crane would get married, start a family of his own. It was inevitable, destined even, that they would all move on with their separate lives whether they stayed at the ranch or not. Still it broke his heart that someday the late-night conversations, the shared jokes and song-writing sessions in the quiet of their room would end. Daniel only hoped Crane eventually bringing a wife into the mix wouldn't change their bond, even if it did knock him down a rung on the priority ladder.

Then again it hadn't really changed Adam.

For a few weeks after Hannah had shown up with in their front yard, Ford had been extraordinarily quiet, even for him. Daniel had finally gotten him to open up, confess his fear that Hannah's presence in the family would replace them. That now that he had a wife Adam wouldn't love them as much. Daniel hadn't really thought about it, but supposed it was possible. But as time went on it was obvious that it hadn't changed Adam's protectiveness, his concern or his love for his brothers. He had merely added someone to love and to love the rest of them too.

Daniel had faith that Crane would choose someone special too. Someone who realized his brothers were a package deal. If you wanted one McFadden you had to accept all the others. Molly had been a great lady but Daniel was certain she wouldn't have been satisfied in a town like Murphys and eventually she would have lured Crane from his life here. Away from his family.

The irony of those thoughts made Daniel huff out loud. How often had he dreamed of moving to Hollywood or Nashville or anywhere because he would never be satisfied on this ranch forever? Hell, he was pretty sure he'd be the first one to strike out on his own, maybe the only one.

After all he _was _self-reliant now.

But here he was worrying about Crane being around for him. The contradicting thoughts made his head ache. It was way too early in the morning to ponder such mysteries.

Crane mumbled something in his sleep and kicked at the blanket, the dark material disappearing into the shadows of the floor. Automatically Daniel scooped it up and spread it back over his brother. Crane rolled onto his side and snuggled into the warmth of his covers.

"It's late, get some sleep, kid."

Daniel grinned. It was a reflex caused by many nights of coming in late and puttering around until Crane got tired of the noise and demanded he go to bed. Well, that was Crane's excuse. Daniel knew what it really was; that Crane was making sure he'd come home okay. It warmed his heart knowing that Crane was always looking out for him. Even in his sleep. Or passed out drunk.

It made him feel like he belonged and was safe and loved, just like when his mom wrapped him in her arms. Or when Dad used to lift him onto his broad shoulders.

_"Don't keep looking back or you'll trip over what's in front of you."_

Daniel had laughed when he'd first heard him say that, the literal image being pretty funny to a child.

But standing over Crane, listening to his soft snores his dad's words took on a new meaning. Daniel had to stop hanging onto the past in fear of what the future might hold. In the grand scheme of things, now was all that mattered.

And for now Daniel needed to be content in what he did have…his brother right in front of him.

###


End file.
